Meet You There
by Envious Sloth
Summary: Alone in a dark jail cell, the man thinks of all the good times he had with his beloved. Loosely based off on the Vocaloid song "GALLOWS BELL."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Certain Thoughts in Jail

It was a dark and gray cemented room. He was alone in the damp air, locked in a cage of metal bars. He sat on the old bed which was attached to the gray-colored wall. The bed was pretty simple looking. It had nothing more but a few sheets and a pillow. The man was restless and regretful. He did not really mean to do what he had done, but it was too late. History cannot be changed. He could not think of anything at all about sleeping or of eating. It did not matter however since he had no food to eat and he did not know whether it was morning or it was night. He had lost track of time for a while now. In fact, the man had no clue what was going in the world around him as time wasted away with him doing nothing. With nothing to do in his prison, the man began to think of some of the memories he enjoyed.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

A blonde German man sat on a metal green bench in the middle of a park. The man was muscular with broad shoulders and great muscles. His blonde hair was gelled back to reveal his pale forehead. His bright blue eyes shone and reflected the sun's light above him. The man's name was Ludwig. Of course, he had a last name, but he did not exactly use it. He rather have others use his first name instead. He was reading a book called _Crime and Punishment_, given to him by a Russian man in a bookstore he enjoyed going to.

An auburn-haired Italian man had just entered the park . He came to the park to have a picnic since it was quite a sunny and warm day. This man had a strand of auburn hair that stuck out and curled. He was slim and thin, showing he was a weak man unlike most. His bangs hung down to the level of his brows. You could not see his eyes since the man always had his eyelids shut. It is rather strange how he could still see. The man's name was Feliciano Vargas.

When Feliciano first entered the park, the first thing he saw was Ludwig who sat in the metal green bench. Feliciano felt a bit sorry for the lonely blonde so he decided to invite him to his picnic. He skipped from his place with the basket in hand to Ludwig's place. Ludwig had not known that the Italian was standing near him since he was too focused on his large book. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Ludwig used his bookmark, which was just a piece of paper folded and placed at the page where he had left off then turned to Feliciano. At first, he was confused about the stranger before him, but he sighed and asked the Italian.

"What is it?" The German spoke with his accent.

"Bon giorno~ I saw you were lonely here and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch," Feliciano held his arms behind his back and shifted a bit, smiling.

"Are you sure? I don't even know you," Ludwig spoke the truth. Feliciano nodded and continued to smile. "Well..."

"C'mon~ I won't hurt you. I just want to talk~" Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig sighed and could not help but join in the picnic. Ludwig closed his book and slowly rose up from the bench. He gave a small smile.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go with you," Ludwig gave in to Feliciano's smile. Feliciano flung his arms in the air cheerfully as he won over the man. He then grabbed Ludwig by his hand and dragged him along to where Feliciano decided to eat. Ludwig was a bit uncomfortable and annoyed that he was being dragged by this unknown stranger, but he allowed it to happen either way. Ludwig was lonesome after all. They finally reached where Feliciano had planned to eat. He decided to eat near the pond in the park because of the pretty scenery of the lake shimmering by the sun's glow and the white ducks and swans in the pond. Feliciano set his basket down on the soft grass and opened it to get the blanket to set down on the grass and sit on, while Ludwig just watched what the Italian was doing.

"Hey! Hey! Mister! Sit here!" Feliciano pat the ground next to him to invite Ludwig to sit with him. Quietly, Ludwig followed obediently and sat with his legs crossed. He noticed that Feliciano was getting something from his basket. It is revealed to be a container filled with pasta, two plates, and two forks. He handed one of the pates and forks to Ludwig and began to place some pasta on Ludwig's plate even though Ludwig did not want any. "Eat, mister." Feliciano smiled at Ludwig and began to place some of his pasta. Ludwig looked from the Italian to the plate of delicious gourmet pasta and began to dig in. Breaking the silence between them, Feliciano spoke once again, " My name's Feliciano~ Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"It's Ludwig," Ludwig says his name giving a small smile to the energetic Italian who continued to eat with great joy.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Memories flooded into the man's mind. That one great memory of when he and his loved one first met. That memory was, then, disturbed by another memory of that one night.

_The body's wide open mouth was covered in blood_. _The blood that bled through the stomach area stained the used-to-be green grass. The shriek of the body rang throughout the night. He could not do anything. What's done is done and you could not reverse time as it is. He felt something run down his cheek and felt a feeling he has not felt in such a long time. The man fell to his knees onto the stained grass next to the body and cried out loudly._

The man in the jail cell gulped and breathed heavily at the memory. He covered his face with his hands in regret for what he has done. He shook his head, still in disbelief he had done it. He buried his face into his knees so anyone who past his cell would not see him cry the countless tears that he will cry. A tear finally came out of his blue eyes and strolled down his cheek to his chin and dripped off onto his clothed legs. He never felt this way before ,ever in his lifetime. This was the first time he had encountered this feeling. The feeling is revealed to be a loss within the depths of the heart. The man felt so empty and alone as if he was lost in darkness with no hope and no chances of escaping. One name slipped out of his mouth.

"Feli...ciano..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Visit_

Ludwig could not sleep at all. He feared that he would dream about the incident that he thought of before. He didn't want to see any more bood. He even finds it haunting him, right before him, whenever he closes his eyes to blink. The picture of the dying young man in his arms. All Ludwig could do was cry. He couldn't walk away from it. That wasn't an option.

He thought back to the trial. He was considered guity by the judge, prosecutor, and jury. When he looked at his lawyer's face, Ludwig knew that his own lawyer found him guilty. The whole crime was covered in his fingerprints. With a file like that, it's hard to say that you hadn't done it. His brother, Gilbert, one of the few who believed, had faith in Ludwig, wanted to bail him out, but Ludwig told his brother that he needed to face the consequences. He snapped out of his thoughts when a guard came to his prison cell.

"Hey, you've got a visitor," the low-toned man said. Ludwig got up from his little bed and stood at the door. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the surprise visitor.

Straight brown hair.

Slight tan.

That curl that refuses to stay down.

Brown eyes.

It can't be...

" F-Feliciano..?" Ludwig stuttered in utterness. The man stayed quiet as he got closer to the cage and furrowed his brows. The emotionless face grew with anger as the man's mouth made a frown.

"No, you bastard, he's dead," The figure hissed, with anger gleaming in his brown eyes. A slight bit of concern clouding his eyes.

"Oh... sorry... Lovino," Ludwig lowered his head.

"Yeah, you better, you idiot! I don't even act like him! I'm not all fuckin 'pasta' and 'pizza'! What the hell are you thinking-" Lovino stopped himself when he saw Ludwig sit back on his cot. He reached his hands out, grabbing onto the cold jail bars. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to yell at you. The truth is that I-I came here to talk."

"Why didn't you talk to me before I came here?"

" I don't like you, that's why." Lovino muttered. "It's about the murder. I need to know. Did you or did you not kill Feliciano?" Ludwig remained silent upon the asking of this question. Trying to tolerate the silence, Lovino stood there, waiting for an answer. "Come on, I didn't mean to yell at you immediately. You just piss me off every time I see your damn face." Ludwig ignored the last sentence, smiling slightly, i 'Didn't mean to yell at me immediately... heh..' /i He smiled about the Italian. He was the same as usual. "I know that you wouldn't do that... you two were..." Lovino looked away with arms crossed, with a blush across his face.

"Lovino," Ludwig got up and walked over to the darm brown-haired man, "You did trusted me with your brother, didn't you?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry... about that. I failed you..."

The blush upon the Italian's face disappeared. His eyes widened in fear then showed anger. He quickly turned his face to Ludwig and grasped onto the cold metal bars, shaking it angrily.

"W-What do you mean, 'I'm sorry'...? Y-you killed him? You fucking murderer! When you get out of here, I will kill you!" A guard noticed the ruckus being made and came to the cell, rushing to take the cursing Italian away from the prisoner. As Lovino was dragged out of the hall, Ludwig heard him say, "You motherfucker! I fuckin' FUCKIN' HATE YOU!"

Ludwig's heart felt heavier than it was before Lovino came. He felt as though the world's burdens were passed on to him, and he has to endure it. He slowly walked back to his cot to lay on it, trying to assuage the pain.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig muttered to himself. i'I'm so sorry for death. You know I didn't mean to. I wanted to save you. I didn't mean for you to die.' /i Ludwig gave a sad smile, as his eyelids grew heavier by every second. "But... sorry won't make you come back to life, will it?" He closes his eyes, getting the rest he needed.

"Veh~ The night is so cool," It was a sweet autumn night with a cool breeze rolling in once in a while. Feliciano and Ludwig were walking together in the park they had first met each other. They decided to have their date here to commemorate their one-year anniversary. It's been an entire year since they had met each other in the exact same place.

Ludwig gave a soft smile at his little lover, "It is. Rather the perfect weather for the night."

"It's our night, Luddy~!" Feliciano mufled under his brown plaid scarf with his hands in his green puffy jacket's pockets. His black long pants covered and protected his legs from the cold.

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano under his turtle neck jacket, as they continued talking about how bright and sunny it was the day they met.

Then, Feliciano stopped in the path. Ludwig turned his head to the auburn-haired man.

"Something the matter?"

"Hm?" Feliciano gasped but that gasp turned into a huge grin. "I wanna tell you a scret, Ludwig~ You want to know?"

"If it's about your brother and you sleeping practically naked together, you already told told me that." Ludwig's clear blue eyes darted the opposite direction as a hue of red began to appear slowly and gradually.

"No, no! It's not that~!" Feliciano giggled and smiled. "I just wanted to say taht after all this time, of getting to know you and dating you and being best friends, I want to say that I love you. The way you blush and turn is cute, and even if your face is scary, sometimes, I could get you to smile. Best of all, your personality and everything about you makes me feel warm and happy in my heart. I love you. Ti amo, Ludwig, il mio amore."

Ludwig was speeckless. His mouth stayed quiet for a moment. Soon, it was turned into a warm smile. It was the warm smile that Feliciano loved all so much. The bubbly feeling that Feliciano would get came again in his chest as he hugged Ludwig with kind affection. Ludwig hugged Feliciano back with some surprise. When they let go of each other, Ludwig used his pale, but solid, hand to cup Feliciano's face as he lowered his head closer to Feliciano's. He could feel the warmth of their two breaths get hotter combined as he closes and seals off the space that separated the two.

Ludwig's soft lips kissed Feliciano's, like the snow meeting the winter wonderland. Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed more passionately, throwing and adding more fire to the snow. Ludwig lowered his hand to Feliciano's hip and held it lovingly. Feliciano tried pushing his tongue into Ludwig's mouth to meet the sweet taste of Ludwig's tongue and saliva. Ludwig shyly allowed the other to enter as their tongues meet and rolled against each other. Their salivas mixed together as their bodies grew warmer.

When they had stopped kissing, Feliciano saw how red Ludwig had come. He smiled at the taller man with life in his eyes.

"Veg~ so does that mean that you love me, too?"

"J-Ja..." Ludwig turned away to hide his blush, thinking of how unmanly it was. Feliciano smiled cutely and help Ludwig's hand, sending blood up to Ludwig's face.

"Ludwig~ You're so cute when you blush~!" Feliciano said with no hesitation. Ludwig got flustered, continuing with Feliciano down the streets into the sweet autumn's night.

Feliciano ran ahead of Ludwig, teasingly, making Ludwig chase after him. He giggled after looking behind him at Ludwig as Ludwig screamed for him. Feliciano began skipping when he suddenly crashed into someone.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" Felciano took a step back from the dark figure.

"Oh, you better be, you little shithead!" The figure cackled. Feliciano's eyes widened with horrow, terrified of what may happen next.

"L-L-Ludwig..!"


End file.
